Kingdoms of Runescape
by Naotaka
Summary: A story of a divided Runescape. One man and his kingdom must unite it.


Runescape. A single world with many countries and people. Kings, Queens, knights, generals, all the way down to tramps. Runescape is home to many elves, dwarves, and other mystical beings along with their gods. However, Runescape was challenged in a war, a war so devastating that all of Runescape was separated into 10 major kingdoms and scattered minor kingdoms. However, the war in the Wilderness was unknown, partly because armies sent there never came back. We go now to one of the rulers of the major kingdoms. His name is Brian and the story begins with him...

Credits:

I have taken many things from the following sources:

The novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms

The series The Wheel of Time

The movie Pirates of the Caribbean Brian controlled the lands of Varrock and Barbarian Village. His lands weren't the biggest, yet they weren't the smallest as well. He has a pretty decent army with plenty of experienced generals having fought off raids from the Wilderness and Lumbridge.

Brian was allied to the the Kingdom of Falador so he was safe from the West. One day, however, a plea for help came from Falador in the form of a bloodied, badly wounded messenger. Brian was informed and rushed down to the infirmary. "What happened?" he asked. "He's badly injured with 5 arrows in his back, all poisoned. It's a wonder he's still alive, but he doesn't have long to live," said a medic. Another medic gasped. "He's saying something!" "What is it?" asked Brian. "Closer...come..closer..."wheezed the messenger. Brian moved closer to the wounded man. "S..a...-, s..a.. SAVE FALADOR!" the messenger gasped out with his final breath. The messenger suddenly became silent and his eyes started looking blank. The room fell eerily silent with all eyes on the body of the messenger. "This is bad..."said Brian, closing the man's eyes. Brian left the infirmary, gave orders for his army to assemble and headed to his army's training grounds.

General Matt saw him and ran to him and bowed. "My Lord Brian."he said. "Get up, we need to get to Falador quick." Brian replied, a little harshly. Matt straightened and asked, "What happened?" "A messenger, he arrived, nearly dead. His last two words were 'Save Falador'", said Brian while walking with Matt towards the army. "Falador? We do have to get there quick. We'll need at least 5000 horsemen."said Matt. "No, I'm bringing 15,000."replied Brian. Brian found his army of around 40,000 infantry, 20,000 archers, 25,000 horsemen and 80 mages waiting for him. "Matt, you stay here with the rest of the army and I'll go to Falador. Men, we ride!" As Brian led his horsemen near Barbarian Village, a small army of 2,000 mounted men with horned helmets and battleaxes appeared. "I am Gunthor." said the leader of the army. "Chief Ogthar of the Barbarian Village sent me and the available raiders to aid you in helping Falador." "You have my thanks, but what are raiders?" asked Brian. "Raiders are elite mounted Barbarian troops. You must have fought in at least 10 battles to even qualify for training." replied Gunthor. "Also, you need to know how to ride a horse with speed, so we wear light armor. Raiders are very effective for hit and runs." " I see.."Brian said. "Well, my men have steel armor with steel lances and longswords, however, that does not make them slow. So, let's ride!"

Brian led his horse Razor and the entire army followed him. Gunthor wasn't lying, the raiders were riding pretty fast. After riding for quite some time, Brian emerged on a hill overlooking Falador. "Saradomin, help me..." Brian gasped. Falador was in total chaos. It seemed that the only place that hadn't fallen was the castle. The city of Falador was surrounded by thousands of soldiers and siege weapons. Catapults were still firing into the city. Then a banner caught Brian's eye. It had two crossed swords and an evil looking skull with flaming eyes on it.

"Hajner." said Gunthor as he came up on the hill behind Brian. "Who?" asked Brian. "Hajner, the fabled leader of the Skulls. The Skulls are a band of strong, experienced soldiers from the Wilderness. It was said they were wiped out in the War." "Yes, the War."Brian thought. Brian now remembered the Skulls from the War. The War that split Runescape. Brian remembered that the Skulls were ruthless men who killed for the fun of it. Their leader Hajner was twice as ruthless. It was said he killed his prisoners personally. "Well, what are you guys waiting for, let's save Falador!

Brian led his horsemen in a charge while Gunthor and his raiders went for the siege weapons. Hejner's men apparently heard them coming for they turned around and drew swords. Idiots. Swords won't do much against an 8-ft long lance. Brian's horsemen rammed into the Skulls lance first. Brian speared through a dozen already.

However, this much action couldn't be by itself without a reaction. The Skulls were quick to react. The men near the walls began taking out bows and firing them. Brian narrowly dodged an arrow before realizing that horsemen were coming out of the city. They looked like death itself. In pitch black armor and black swords and even skulls painted on their helmets, they charged towards his horsemen. By now, the siege weapons were taken care of and Gunthor led his raiders to kill the archers. Brian was busy charging towards the Skull horsemen. He got a few before suddenly he found himself being knocked off Razor.

Brian quickly drew his longsword and cut his attacker's legs off. While the man fell, he took off his head in a quick stroke. Brian knew getting back on Razor would be risky so he just attacked on foot. He swung at a horses legs as it threw its rider off. He stabbed the rider when he reached the ground. Suddenly a shadow appeared behind him, sword raised high. "AUGH!" The man screamed as he was battle-axed from behind by Gunthor. "Thanks Gunthor" said Brian. "No problem. Next time, try staying on your horse." Gunthor said ,holding Razor's reins. Brian remounted Razor and charged back into battle along with Gunthor and his raiders. They cut throught infantry, horsemen and and archers. Brian's army eventually made it inside the city. However, there was an unwelcome sight awaiting him... Bodies littered the ground. Men, women, children, elderly...Brian could see the severed head of a little girl who could be no more than 5. Brian had seen many monstrosities when fighting off Wilderness forces, but this one took the cake.

"The ..." Gunthor growled behind him. "Look up there!" cried a soldier. Up on the castle walls, the flag of Falador was slowly being lowered while a flag of two crossed swords and a flaming skull was being raised. The army gasped. Hejner had taken Falador. "Gunthor, how many men do we have?" Brian asked. "I lost around 200 raiders and you lost around 1000 so we have 14000 of your horsemen and 1800 of my raiders making a total of 15800. " Gunthor replied. "Let's go take back Falador..."Brian said. "Charge!"

With a cry of rage the army charged towards the Falador castle and saw some Skulls who didn't realize Brian's army was here. They were quickly speared through and the Varrock army advanced. However, at the bridge, 10000 Skulls were waiting for them with a demonic-looking man at the head: Hajner... Brian signaled his army to halt about 1000 paces away from the skulls. "HAJNER!"Brian yelled. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS? WHY COME OUT OF THE WILDERNESS AND TAKE FALADOR AND KILL ITS INHABITANTS?!" Silence. Then Hajner started laughing evilly. "Fool! Why, you ask? Why come into Falador and kill its inhabitants? For sport of course! The sheer joy of killing these cowards was enough! The blood coming out! I have no regrets for coming here!" Hajner replied. "That's it.."Brian thought. "He's going down." "CHARGE!" Brian screamed. Brian's army, after hearing Hajner speak, got very angry and charged with nothing in mind but killing the darned who killed for sport. Hajner took out a black longsword and made his men charge. Within seconds, the two armies ran into each other, steel plated horsemen with lances and barbarian raiders with axes on one side, black plated footmen with swords and axes on the.

Brian could feel his lance pierce through men and for once he didn't care. These evil excuses for men didn't deserve sympathy. Hajner, mounted on his black horse was nearby, somehow dodging Brian's men's lances and getting them with his longsword. With a cry of rage brian put down his lance and drew his longsword and urged Razor towards Hajner. Hajner saw him coming and there was a smile on his face. Clank! The two swords clashed and the two men backed off a bit, oblivious to the battle raging around them. Then they met again, swords clashing. Brian knew he couldn't afford to lose, and he made a horizontal swing at Hajner. Hajner easily avoided it and swung at Brian's head. Brian blocked it just in time and knew he had to be serious. Brian entered the mental state of calm, the Nothingness.Gunthor looked around after killing his 25th Skull. He saw Brian and Hajner facing off a bit in the distance and noticed that nobody tried to interfere. It seemed that neither Brian nor Hajner had the upper-hand. Gunthor decided against interfering and continued killing some more Skulls.

"How will I get him?" Brian thought. "Maybe this will work." Brian rode towards Hajner and feinted to the left. Hajner didn't seem anticipate the feint and swung at the other side. "Now's my chance!" Brian swung towards Hajner's ribs but felt his sword suddenly stop. Hajner had blocked his ribs by sacrificing his left hand. Brian got hit in the shoulder by the sword. Brian fell back a bit. Ignore the pain. My shoulder doesn't hurt... Brian saw that Hajner was beginning to tire and then knew what he had to do. Brian charged straight at Hajner and when Hajner swung at him, he jumped straight over the blade and knocked Hajner off his horse.

"Augh!" Hajner said as he scrambled to stand up. Brian gave him no time, with a leap that required all his strength, Brian soared throught the air and plunged his sword straight into Hajner's heart. "Ugh" Hajner said, staring at Brian. Hajner dropped his sword and stood there staring, until slowly, his eyes blanked. "Hajner is slain!" a Skull cried. "Retreat!" Without Hajner, the Skulls crumbled easily as they ran north back into the Wilderness. "Show them the mercy they showed the people of Falador!" Brian yelled to his men. His men, with a battle cry, pursued them, spearing them through from the back. No Skull made it back to the Wilderness.

"Good job, My Lord." Gunthor said, riding up behind him. "Casualties?" Brian asked. "The Skulls died to the last man. Our side has taken some casualties however. 500 of your horsemen have died and 100 of my raiders. That leaves 13,500 of your men and 1700 of mine. That makes a total of 15,200." Brian winced. He had started the day with 17000 and now he had lost 1800 men. "Let's see if Richard survived." Said Brian. Richard was the King of Falador and the new commander of the White Knights and Temple Knights. Brian rode into the Falador castle with Gunthor and 10 horsemen. It was a horrible sight. Dead or dying men lay all on the bridge and the courtyard. Servants, squires, and knights. Brian was glad he ended Hajner's monstrosities.


End file.
